Currently, liquid crystal display is the most commonly used panel display, wherein thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is the mainstream product of the liquid crystal display. Display device is an important member of the liquid crystal display. The display device is formed by aligning an array substrate and a color filter substrate to form a cell and filling a layer of liquid crystal between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of a color filter substrate in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the color filter substrate comprises: a black matrix 10, and a red subpixel 11, a green subpixel 12, a blue subpixel 13 and a white subpixel 14 arranged successively. The color subpixels used in the color filter substrate of FIG. 1 are in a traditional arrangement of four primary colors (i.e., red, green, blue, and white), so as to perform picture display of the display device.
However, in the prior art, distribution of white subpixels 14 is too concentrated. When there are white subpixels 14 located in the same column, obvious white stripes may be appeared in the gray-scale picture displayed by the display device, thus display quality of the display picture is reduced.